Harsh Words and a Ripped Tie
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Oneshot. Entry 1 for the 34 stories challenge/comp. Lily/Severus."I don't need anyone to fight my battles make no mistake Potter, nor do I need lackeys. I don't even need a Mudblood girl like Lily." "Lily please forgive me."


_**Harsh Words and a Ripped Tie**_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is one of the 34 stories I am writing for the 34 stories and 106 reviews challenge. This piece is inspired by the pairing: Lily Evans and Severus Snape.**

I have faced discrimination against my blood status. I hear the harsh words the Slytherin boys and girls say. I have endeared teasing and harsh whispers and nothing broke me. Well except for when a certain boy snarled those words, so harshly and with so much hate, I felt my heart smash like glass, and I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

_I don't need anyone to fight my battles make no mistake Potter, nor do I need lackeys. I don't even need a Mudblood girl like Lily._

He didn't realize what he said. He didn't realize, my childhood friend, that he called me a Mudblood; he was just like all of those Slytherins. He wanted to join the House and now he was living up to its name. He insulted his friend, someone he has known since we were both seven, and fully became someone who lived with its ideals. I couldn't forgive him. I _never_ expected those words to play on his tongue. Never. I didn't ever expect him to fall for that stupid blood purity nonsense.

I have been avoiding him since that day. I don't trust him anymore. I actually found him a week before working in the library and I saw him writing in his Potions book, I don't know what made me look into it but I did. He was brilliant. There were spells he created, even the levitating spell that has been so famous in our year now. I never knew he was an inventor. However, all my proud feelings vanished when I turned the next page. Spells that could do so much harm and fell under the Dark Arts spread through the page. I couldn't believe it but now I understood.

"Lily!" A familiar voice cried out. I almost started to cry at his voice, a voice that betrayed me and sent so much agony through me. I could feel the pain open from wounds on my heart. Why did it hurt me this much?

"Stay away Severus. Please, I just can't look at you. I can't hear your voice, please leave." Please leave; don't make this harder for me. I want to believe in you and I care so much. God, Severus leave!

"Lily please, listen to me, I was wrong to say those words. Lily I never meant to hurt you."

"Exactly Severus, you are used to the idea of Mudbloods and blood status nonsense. You aren't my Severus anymore. I don't want to look at you. Please leave." I had my back to him the whole time. I couldn't _stand_ to see his face. I realized with his injured voice calling my name I loved him. However, I knew what he was becoming and I knew he wouldn't change. Despite what he might say he would never change…So I wanted him to leave. I didn't want to lose my clarity. I didn't want to fall for his words.

_They wouldn't change anything._

"Lily! Please!" I heard his voice call for me again. I turned from the bookshelf that I was facing and without uttering a word, or even glancing at his direction I tried to walk out. I felt a hand grab my wrist and I was spun into Severus' chest.

"I am sorry. Lily, you have to believe me. I love you. Please don't do this to me. I beg of you don't do this." He asked me and I could feel his heart thump in his chest and I knew this wouldn't be easy. He loved me and while in another world I might feel happy I didn't want to be tangled because I was independent and I didn't want to admit I was in love with a Dark Arts preforming, tainted Slytherin.

I beat my fists on his chest. "Severus let go of me." I could feel every hit I threw and I could feel the tears rolling down my face. I had to get him away from me. Now.

Maybe that's why I said the harshest words I ever said and why his tie lodged in my small ring my parents gave me for Christmas and the tie ripped.

"_I can never forgive you Severus. I could never forgive you, you are a cold blooded monster and I wish I had never met you. Those kids back at our old neighborhood had the right idea: Stay away from the cruel, different, weak, and miserable boy on the corner with the strange parents and the owl. Snivellus."_

My words sounded harsh and were more shocking and distracted than the tie ripping. The tie could be fixed. The rip wasn't even half way through it. God, I was horrible but I couldn't focus on what I said or Severus' face. I couldn't look.

"Are you serious?" He asked me. I was about to open my mouth when he shook his head.

"Don't answer that. I'll leave you alone Lily. Don't expect me to help you anymore." He said.

He left with his cloaks billowing behind him and I heard the sound of a punch connect with the wall.

I slowly sunk to the ground lifting my head up to look at the ceiling. Now I could cry in peace. I lost him. There was no turning back from the words I said and now every day I had to see his face when the Gryffindors had classes with the Slytherins.

_All I hope is that I won't need Severus for anything, especially for something important because God knows whether or not he would ever help me now._

* * *

><p>I hesitated before I knocked on the apartment in Spinner's End I had known about for my whole life. I couldn't believe I was here after all that happened in Hogwarts but I needed to make sure of something before Harry joined our world. I needed to make sure my son was safe and I knew only one man who could help me.<p>

I watched the door open and smile.

"_Severus, we meet again. I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"_

**R and R!**


End file.
